


Algun Dia

by Kawai_Maria



Category: Avenger - Fandom, Avengers
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: One-Shot Stony 1872
Relationships: Steve Roger - Relationship, tony stark - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Algun Dia

Algún Dia 

—¡Sheriff!

Exclamo una voz a sus espaldas, Steve volteo encontrándose con el pequeño Peter Parker quien agitado se agarraba de sus rodillas tratando de recobrar el aliento por el largo trayecto de la cantina hacia la comisaria.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto dejando los documentos que se encontraba revisando a un lado. —

—Es Tony de nuevo, el esta borracho en la cantina y el esposo de Natasha está apunto de querer molerlo a golpes.

—¿¡Que?!

—Intente ayudarlo, pero ya sabe como se pone Tony cuando esta bebido.

El rubio al oír aquel nombre tomo su sombrero y se hizo camino hacia aquel bar junto al joven quien lo acompañaba preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer. no era novedad la enemistad que tenían el Sheriff del pueblo y el herrero, pero aun así Peter confiaba en que Roger lo ayudaría como lo provee la ley.

Al llegar al bar pudo ver como a lo lejos James tenía sujeto al castaño por el cuello de su camisa a la vez que una pelirroja intentaba separarlo de lo que parecía un pleito.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? —Pregunto el rubio colocando su mano en su pistolera. —James suéltalo.

El nombrado tardo varios segundos antes de soltarlo bruscamente, logrando que el castaño se tambaleara torpemente hacia atrás debido al alcohol.

—¿Otra vez causando problemas Stark? —Pregunto viendo con el ceño fruncido al herrero quien rodo los ojos. —

—Si no hubieras venido le hubiera dado lo que se merece a este borracho bueno para nada.

—Lo que sucede, te diré lo que sucede Sheriff. —Respondió el castaño con una mueca burlona en el rostro.—Es que en este jodido bar, no quieren darme de beber eso sucede.

—Tony estas demasiado bebido ya. —Respondió Natasha colocando sus manos en su cintura volteando hacia el rubio. —Por favor Steve sé que no lo soportas pero puedes llevártelo o James lo matara.

—¡No necesito a nadie que me ayude! —Exclamo el genio dando torpes pasos hacia la salida.—Puedo ir por mi propio pie.

Pero al llegar a la puerta se tropezó con una de las mesas, cayendo de trasero sobre el suelo. Steve rápidamente corrió a ayudarlo, viendo de reojo como James negaba con la cabeza molesto y Natasha soltaba un suspiro.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —Pregunto Peter tratando de colocar el brazo de Tony sobre su hombro. —

Steve soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, déjalo me hare cargo de este borracho.

El joven asintió, viendo como el Sheriff colocaba uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro y comenzaban a caminar hacia el taller del herrero. Durante todo el trayecto el castaño no emitió palabra alguna, escuchándose como a lo lejos las personas cuchicheaban sobre la poca moral que tenía el castaño.

Al llegar Steve abrió la enorme puerta quitando el seguro y cerrando la puerta tras de él, sintiendo como en ese momento el castaño rápidamente se soltaba de sus brazos y lo tomaba del rostro estampando sus labios contra los suyos. La respiración de ambos era agitada, sus lenguas luchaban dentro de sus bocas tratando de dominar al otro, mientras que sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo con desesperación.

Al sentir que el aire les hacía falta se separaron con las mejillas sonrojadas, viéndose ambos fijamente el uno al otro.

—Dijiste que no te meterías más en problemas. —Le regaño el rubio viendo como Tony alzaba los hombros y lo abrazaba por la cintura.—

—Es la única forma de tenerte solo para mi sin que nadie sospeche. —Respondió robándole un beso corto, sintiendo las manos del rubio en su trasero.—Crees...

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto Steve viéndole intensamente a los ojos. —

—Algún día si ellos supieran de nosotros ¿Lo aceptarían?

El rubio se quedó en silencio por varios segundos para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Eso es imposible, si lo supieran nos tratarían de locos o en el peor de los casos nos colgarían. —Respondió con una sonrisa amarga, sabiendo el triste final que les esperaba si eso sucedía. —

—Lose.

—Pero si eso llegara a suceder. —Dijo tomándolo del rostro acariciando su mejilla con su dedo pulgar.— Al menos moriré con la persona que amo.

—Yo también te amo Steve.

Respondió el castaño juntando sus labios contra los suyos, siendo correspondido en el acto a la vez que las manos del Sheriff se aferraban a su ropa, dando pasos torpes hacia el catre, cayendo juntos uno encima del otro.

Disfrutando de aquel momento donde solo eran ellos dos y esas cuatro paredes sin nadie que pudieran juzgarlos y como todas las noches hicieron el amor, sabiendo que en la mañana siguiente tendrían que fingir nuevamente lo mucho que se odiaban cuando la verdad era todo lo contrario.


End file.
